Meet the Titans
by Kaiora93
Summary: A teen titan and kingdom hearts crossover! The Titans meet three kids, they have a good time until some weird things start happening. Shadow monsters. The story is a hell of a lot better than the summary.
1. Titans meet new friends

Beastboy and Terra was outside one morning watching the sunrise. They did this all the time, you could call it quality time.

Today, Terra spotted a small boat in the distance.

"Hey BB. What's that?" Terra pointed toward a little raft.

"It looks like a raft."

"Let's go check it out." Before Beastboy could deny, she lifted a rock and flew off towards the small boat. She saw a three people on the raft. One person with silver hair, another with red hair and the last one had brown spiky hair. Terra pulled beside the boat.

"Hey there!" Terra said. The three teens looked at her with shocked looks on their faces. "What's wrong? Haven't you ever seen a super hero before?" They shook their heads in disagreement. "Well, now you have." Beastboy landed on Terra's rock as a falcon, but took human form.

"Hi ya!" Beastboy said.

"Hey, is that your tower?" The spiky haired boy asked.

"Yeah, c'mon, I'll give you a ride." The trio jumped onto the floating rock. Terra headed for the tower. Once there, BB and Terra took them inside for food.

"So, where ya'll from." Asked Beastboy, watching them eat the pizza Terra gave them.

"Destiny Islands. Oh my gosh. We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Kairi." The red haired girl said.

"I'm Riku." Said the silver haired boy.

"And I'm Sora!" The spiky haired boy said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Terra and this is Beastboy." Robin and the others walked in the room.

"Hey Beast boy. Terra. Who are your friends?" Robin asked taking a sit next to Riku.

"That's Riku your sitting by, besides him is Sora, and then there's Kairi." Beastboy answered for them. "Guys, this is Robin, the one made of metal is Cyborg, The red head is Starfire, and the one in blue is Raven."

Riku took one look at Raven and he swore his eyes popped out of his head. Raven caught him looking at her and blushed. '_Why the hell am I blushing!'_ Raven screamed at herself.

"Hey look," Beastboy whispered in Terra's ear. "Riku checked Raven out! And she blushed!" Terra suddenly busted out laughing and fell out of her seat. All eyes were on BB and Terra. She started slamming her fists in the floor.

"Terra? Why are you kicking the butt on the floor?" Starfire asked. Terra regained her control over her laughter and stood back up.

"Sorry, I just thought of something funny." Terra lied.

"Hey Beastboy!" Sora called. "Do you guys have any games?" Beastboy smiled. He knew he liked this kid.

"You bet I do!" BB showed Sora the gamestation and they started playing. Terra and Kairi looked at each other.

"Boys" They said in unison. They laughed and decided to watch them.

Riku sat in front of Raven. She was reading a book, so he waited until she noticed him. Surly enough, she looked up and saw two aqua eyes.

"Hey." He said coolly.

"Hi, Riku right?"

"Yup, what cha readin'?" He asked

"Oh, nothing. Where are you from?"

"Destiny Islands."

"Really? I'd love to go there sometime."

"Yeah, It's pretty cool. So, what do you do in your spare time besides read?"

"I meditate, I make medicines, and watch Beastboy and Cyborg fight." Riku laughed.

Meanwhile, Sora beat Beastboy over ten times already.

"Aw man! Dude, this game cheats!" Beastboy gave up. Kairi and Terra laughed.

"Well, I had fun. Hey, lets go out and explore the city!" Sora suggested.

"Yeah, it would be cool to look around a bit." Kairi said to Terra.

"Ok, me and BB can give you a ride." With that, they ride off into the city.

* * *

AN: Ok guys, this is my first Teen Titan fic. Well, sorta, but you get it. Please go easy on me and review! 


	2. Hooking up and Caught

After a long day of viewing the city, Terra, BB, Kairi and Sora decided to get some pizza at the Titans favorite pizza shack. (I don't know the name of it so…yeah) Riku didn't want to go, Beastboy guessed because of Raven.

"So, what do you guys want on your pizza?" Terra asked.

"Ooh, mushrooms!" The three said in unison.

"Wow, surround sound." Terra ordered the pizza and they went to sit at a table.

"So, what's it like at your island?" Beastboy asked.

"It's really cool, we even have an island right beside the main one for teens only!" Sora said as a waitress placed their pizza in front of them.

"Wow, really?" Terra said as she took a bite of the mushroom pizza.

"Yeah, Me, Sora and Riku go there all the time." Kairi replied also taking a bite of pizza.

"Dude, is there any hot babes around there?" Beastboy's question earned two things, a laugh from Sora and a slap from Terra.

"Beastboy!" She scolded hitting him again.

"Sorry! I was just asking." Beastboy pleaded her to stop hitting him.

"Um…you to are a couple right?" Kairi asked them.

"Yup, and this half of me is gonna get beat to a pulp if he ever says anything like that again." Terra said pinching BB's cheek.

"Hehe, sorry Terra, I won't do it again." Beastboy said kissing Terra's cheek causing her to blush. "So, are you two a couple?"

Kairi and Sora turned a dark shade of red.

"I…um…well." Kairi tried to find the right words.

"Yup, I love you Kairi!" Sora put his arm around Kairi. '_What is he doing?'_

"Um…are you ok Sora?" Kairi looked at Sora. She looked at his drink. "Did you spike your drink of some crap like that?"

Sora gave Kairi a hurt look.

"No, Kairi. Will you be my girlfriend?" Kairi couldn't believe he was asking her in front of their new friends.

"S-sure." She stuttered. Beastboy and Terra were also shocked that Sora was doing this.

"Congrats you two." Terra said clapping her hands along with Beastboy.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Dude, let's go home and celebrate. It's getting late." Beastboy said yawning.

"It's only nine." Terra said looking at her watch.

"Still, let's go." They left the pizza money on the table and left for home.

Meanwhile, Riku and Raven were on the rooftop. Looking at the stars. While Riku's friends were gone, he spent his whole time with Raven. Raven even let him in her room to look at the potions.

"Wow. Today's been amazing." Riku said looking right at Raven.

"Yeah it has." Raven replied. They scooted closer to each other. Their heads got closer and closer until their lips met. Raven couldn't believe she was kissing a guy she just met! But for some reason, she enjoyed it.

"WOW!" Raven jumped up, screaming her head off.

"Raven kissing a boy!" Beastboy exclaimed eyes popping out of his head.

"Riku! What the hell!" Kairi screamed. She didn't believe in kissing a person right when you meet them.

"Oh my god. This is rich! BB, I got it on DVD!" Terra said holding a small camera. (She had a small DVD recorder with her, bear with me.)

"Grrrr." Raven growled. Everybody instantly shut up. "I'm going to go mediate." With that, she left.

"Great guys, just great." Riku said to them following Raven

A rush of guilt came over the four. Maybe we shouldn't have invaded their privacy, they thought.

"You guys think we should go say sorry?" Terra asked feeling bad for Raven. "I mean, I bet that was her first kiss and we ruined it."

Everybody nodded their head. The gang went down stairs and came to the door. Raven's door.

"Um, you knock Terra." Sora, Kairi and Beastboy said hiding behind her.

"You guys are wimps." She said as she knocked. Riku answered.

"What do you guys want? Don't you think you did enough?" He hissed.

"We want to say sorry." Terra said simply. Riku snorted and closed the door. They heard talking.

Raven came to the door.

"I'm listening."

"We're sorry for ruining your kiss." Beastboy said still behind Terra.

"Ok." She closed the door.

"Is that it?" Kairi asked. Terra nodded.

"Well, let's go to bed. You guys can crash in the guestroom. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed without **doing anything**." Terra said. Kairi blushed furiously.

"Don't worry, we won't." Sora said as if it meant nothing. Terra leaded them to their room. '_What a day.'_ She thought.

* * *

AN: Ok peoples. I know your out there! Please review and I'll give you a cookie! 


	3. Morning madness

Terra's pov

"Beastboy? Where's the milk?" I asked the green boy. He looked up from his comics with a dude-you-interrupted-me look. "Don't you give me that look or I'll kick your little green butt!" I threatened. Beastboy straitened up.

"It should be in the door." He said annoyed. I looked at the door of the refrigerator. There it was. I grabbed it and poured it in my cereal. But instead of getting milk, I got a big chunk of rotten crap. (AKA: Rotten milk.)

"EWWWWW!" I screamed. Beastboy busted out laughing. "BEASTBOY!" I hated when he pulled off pranks. He raised his hands in defense.

"It wasn't me!" Beastboy defended himself.

"Yeah right." I said while throwing away my ruined cereal. 'Who else would have done it?" Just then, Sora walked in the room.

"He did it!" Beastboy yelled pointing at Sora.

"What'd I do?" Sora was obviously confused. I had a sudden evil idea.

"You did it with Kairi!" I teased

"How'd you know!"

"Ha! You just told me!" Sora smacked himself in the face. I didn't expect that answer, but it worked. Kairi walked into the room, Sora grabbed her hand and whispered something into her ear.

"YOU WHAT!" She screamed at Sora enraged. "What the hell Sora!"

"Kairi, baby, I'm sorry!" Sora tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away. "Please, they tricked me!" Kairi calmed down.

"Ugh, whatever." She stated walking out of the room. Maybe he shouldn't have told her. But of course, Sora wasn't exactly the brightest guy. Sora glared at me and ran after Kairi.

"Well, that was interesting." I said plainly and continued trying to make breakfast without BB ruining it.

* * *

AN: Ok, before you go saying it was short and stupid, may I remind you that I have a life and chores. Review please! 


	4. Jason

Sora's pov 

I can't believe I just told Terra what went on last night! I'm such a stupid idiot! I ran after Kairi as fast as I could, she must have given up because she started power walking.

"Kairi, I swear she tricked me!" I pleaded for her forgiveness.

"I don't care Sora, you still told her! You and your fifteen-year-old hormones! Ugh!" Kairi ran into the room we slept in last night and locked it.

"Kairi, c'mon, open the door." No answer. This is going to be a hell of a vacation in Jump city.

Terra's pov 

"Terra, where is that video tape?" Beastboy asked taking a bite of an apple.

"What video tape?" I asked still trying to find something decent to eat.

"The one with Riku and R-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when Raven walked into the room. "Hehe, hi Raven." She ignored him as she sat on couch, reading her book. I know this is a threat to my life, but I better go and see if I can cheer her up a little. So, I took a seat beside her. She didn't notice.

"Raven? Are you ok?" I said, summoning all of my courage. The only reason I'm a little scared is because when Raven gets mad, she will hurt you. Badly. I heard Beast boy stand behind me, just incase.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, know leave me alone." I could tell she was getting irritated.

"Alright, but if there's anything wrong, you know that we're your friends and we'll help you." Oh my gosh, I sound like Dr. Phil or some crap like that! Raven didn't say anything at first. She closed her book.

"Ok, I'm just a little upset because I felt something coming… something dark and horrible." Raven's face turned paler than it was a second ago. "They're coming this way, I started feeling this we Riku and the others came along."

"Really? Do you think that they could've been followed?" Beastboy asked

"Maybe, I'll ask them, but first…" She looked at me with a Your-dead look. "I'm going to need that tape from yesterday Terra." I gulped.

"Uh, I think I lost it!" I lied. It was under my bed, under a blanket.

"Oh whatever! I know it's around here some where and I'm gonna find it!" She stormed out of the room in search of the tape. I wonder if she'll find it.

Kairi's pov 

I can't believe Sora! First he seduced me into 'doing it' he him, then he goes and brags about it! I was so caught up in my thoughts; I forgot that I snuck out my window and where I was going…or even where I was. _'Maybe I should ask for directions…but where should I ask to go? Gosh this is so confusing.'_ I rubbed my head in frustration. I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss, you look a little lost." A boy about my age said. He had black hair and blue eyes, about as blue as Sora's.

"Hehe, yeah. I have no where to go though."

"Really? Well, you wanna join me for a chocolate shake?" He asked me, giving me the most breathing-taking smile I've ever seen. '_Damn this boy is hot!'_

"Yeah, sure!"

"Cool, my names Jason by the way."

"I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you!" I shook his hand, blushing.

Sora's pov 

I was behind a bush, staring at Kairi and that hobo talking to her! I know I made a mistake, but I can't believe that she's flirting with that dude!

"Hey there!" I jumped up, scared half to death.

"Ahh!" It was Cyborg.

"Why are you hiding Sora?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm not hiding!" I lied, raising my hands in defense.

"You're a bad liar." He said. "Your spying on Kairi, aren't you?"

"Ugh…yeah." I hate it when I get caught!

"I heard your little wresting match with Kairi yesterday night. My room just so happens to be under yours." Cyborg looked at me with a pissed off look. Oh my god! He heard us!

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah! Look at this bag under my eye!" He pointed to his eye, it had a, as he said 'bag' under it.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that!"

"Yeah, so, what are you gonna do 'bout that dude that's hitting on your woman Sora?" Cyborg asked, peeking over the bush, trying to find Kairi.

"I'm gonna jack him up, that's what I'm gonna do!" I said like I was going to kill someone. I got up and started walking towards the dude who was talking to Kairi.

Kairi's pov 

"Oh no." I said concerned when I saw Sora stomping his way across the street.

"What is it?" Jason said turning around, only to be punched in the face.

"Stay away from my girlfriend you freak!" Sora yelled at him, grabbing me by the waist. "You touch her again, I'm gonna do more than just punch you in the face!"

"You son of a-" Jason began, but I cut him off.

"Jason, just go. He's stronger than he looks." Jason laughed.

"This punk? Yeah right, I bet he couldn't even knock out a-" Before he could finish, Sora uppercut him! Sending Jason right into a stop sigh.

"I dare you to finish that sentence!" Sora said in the most petrifying voice I've ever heard him use!

"No dude, chill!" Jason ran away as fast as he could. I've never seen Sora this mad. I swear I see a little flame in his eyes.

"Are you ok Kairi?" He asked me.

"I'm fine…how do we get to Titans tower?" I asked, just remembering that we're still lost. Before Sora answered, Beast boy flew in as a hawk and turned back into a human as he hit the ground.

"Dude, you guys look lost, need a lift?" He morphed into a pterodactyl. Beast boy signaled us to hop on. So we did so. Once he knew that we were ready, he started to flap his huge wings and began to fly towards Titans tower. It was beautiful! We saw the sun setting on the ocean. Beastboy did a few tricked, like a flip, to scare us. It scared me, but Sora was having the time of his life. Today, has truly been an interesting day.


	5. Darkness

**Cyborg's POV**

'_I can't believe they left me behind! I was standing right there!' _I thought angrily as I walked down the street. _'I mean it's not like you can miss a 6 foot tell metal man who practically glows blue!' _Even though I lived in this city for years with the titans, I didn't exactly know every little corner that comes my way ya know?

"Forget this" I looked at my arm, pulled up my communicator and called Robin.

"Cyborg? Where are you?"

"I'm at..." I looked around for a sign. "60 Lakes drive."

"Okay, I'm guessing you need a ride?"

"No, I called you just to tell you how much I enjoy walking around in a hundred degrees weather- OF COURSE I NEED A RIDE." Robin mearly laughed at my frustration. Which only made me madder.

"Ha ha, I'm on my way."

As I waited for Robin to arrived, I noticed shadows. There were shadows... but shadows don't make themselves, they have to have people. And no other idiot is standing on the sidewalk other than me. Am I crazy? That's the last thing I remember before a sharp blow to my head.

**Raven's POV**

I turned tower inside out and still no sign of that god forsaken tape! Ugh, I wish I never should've kissed that boy in the first place, I barely know him. _'But it felt so right... and you know you loved it.' _Said that little voice inside my head. _'Yes, I admit, I did like it a lot but it doesn't make it right.' _I argued. _'You were happy. That's all that matters. You finally found someone to make you happy.' _I smiled.

_I smiled. _This wasn't like me.

I was taking one last look in beast boy's filthy room when I felt something. The darkness in which I felt earlier was stronger than ever. Something bad must have happened. I have a sense of direction with darkness so maybe I could use that to lead me to it.

Searching the city, I saw Robin on his motorcycle near the place where I felt the darkness most powerful at. I wonder if he sensed it too. You never know with Robin.

"Raven? What are you doing here" He asked as soon as I landed.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I got a call from Cyborg about 45 minutes ago. He told me to pick him up here. I've searched up and down this street. I can't find him anywhere." I tried not to make a face when Robin said that. But I think he caught a glance of it. "What's wrong?"

"Some thing's not right. Ever since Sora and them showed up, I've had this feeling."

"Um, yeah, we've all seen you with Riku." Robin taughted. It took all of my strength not to hit him right then and there.

"Not _that _feeling." I said slightly annoyed, "a feeling that makes me believes that something followed them here. And it might have gotten Cyborg already." And as usual Robin went on blaming himself and how he should've gotten there faster. It doesn't matter now, all that does matter is finding Cyborg...

**Cyborg's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned. I was strapped against a medal bed and had a bright light shining down on me. "Oh great, now where I am?"

"Hello Cyborg." Said a cold and evil like voice. '_you've got to be kidding me.'_

"Slade." Saying his name always makes me furious. Like an atomic bomb went off in my chest. Slade appeared out of the darkness. What I would've done to just have one arm free...

"Tisk tisk Cyborg, you know better than to wonder the streets alone.:

"What do you want now Slade?! God can't you just, ya know, crawl in a hole and die?"

"Wow Cyborg, that hurt." He chuckled. "And what do I want? What do I always want? You should know by now."

"As a matter of fact, I do, you want to let me free so I can kick your-"

"SILENCE." Slade yelled. "I did not bring you here to hear you ramble on you're pathtic threats!"

"Well what did you bring me here for??"

"I brought you here so you can run a few... tasks for me." I laughed.

"Ha, yeah right, like I would do anything to help you out."

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Out of nowhere, about ten pairs of yellow glowing eyes appeared in the darkness. "Cyborg, meet my new minions." Lights cut on reviling the creatures he was referring to. They didn't look that effective at all. Then again, a lot of my enemies don't look like much.

"So you got a few new pets, why don't you get them to do your dirty work? What the hell do you need me for?"

"I don't need you. I just need you're body." Before I could laugh at how stupid that sounded coming from Slade, one of the dark figures jumped at me. I could feel it trying to take me over, I struggled.

"Get....out.... of me!!!!" I screamed. I heard the door bust open.

"Cyborg!" Was the last word I heard before I pasted out.

* * *

**Was up ya'll! This is the chapter I promised today. (: I'm going to make another tomorrow.**

**Sorry it took sooooo long!!**

***~Kaiora~***


	6. Keyblades?

**Robin's POV**

"Slade! I should have known you were behind this." I yelled angrily.

"Let Cyborg go!" Raven stated in a threatening manner. Slade laughed.

"Come now Raven, you should know that-" Raven didn't even let him finish his sentence before bombarding him with items like chairs and desks. And of course, Slade dodged all of them. I went for it, punching, kicking, whatever I could to try to get a strike in. He took a hold of my ankle and swung me against the wall at least five times.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven lifted Slade up and did exactly what he just did to me... except with a little more force. Meanwhile, I tried my hardest to get Cyborg free. He was passed out, but at least he was still alive.

"Cyborg! Wake up!"

"..." No answer. Raven was thrown against a wall near me. I ran to help her up, but Slade took me by the cape, punched me in the gut a few times and slammed me against the floor. I looked up as Slade approached Raven to finish her off.

"Raven!" I screamed, begging her to get up. She was out cold. I grabbed one of my explosives and hurdled it towards Slade. It had a direct impact against Slade's back.. at least I thought it did. A wall of... darkness arose from the ground. Preventing Slade from being affected at all by the explosion. I jumped to my feet.

"What the hell is that?!" I yelled.

"Forgive me." Slade answered, " I haven't introduced you to my new minions." Over a hundred dark creatures popped seemingly out of no where. "Attack!" All of them were charging towards me at once. All I could do was charge right back. I took out my staff and did as much damage as I could. But there were too many. Within five minutes me and Raven were also strapped to beds.

"Whatever you are planning, Slade, you will not get away with it!" I screamed out in frustration. I hated loosing more than anything. Except Slade.

"My dear boy, I've already gotten away with it." With that, the dark creatures infused themselves with Cyborg and Raven. Their eyes grew black. Cyborg's blue parts were now black and so was Raven's outfit. They were released from the beds and they walked to Slade's side.

"What did you do to them!?"

"The same thing I am about to do to you." The last thing I remember is the dark taking me over inside out.

**Beast boy's POV.**

_'God, Terra's beautiful.'_ I thought as her and I walked down the hall together. She was talking to me about something, but I was too lost in her looks to even get a clue in what the hell she's talking about. Sometimes I wonder why she chose me. I mean, I'm green with fangs and pointy ears! Thank god she did though, I'd be lost with out this girl...

"Helloooo beast boy? Are you even listening to me?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Yeah babe, I heard you."

"Oh yeah? What'd I say?"

"You said 'I love you beast boy and we should make love in a club'" I smiled at her and laughed.

"Whatever! You're so nasty. Who does that??"

"I dunno, it's a song." We continued walking with her chatting my ears off and me just too in love with her to even comprehend what she was saying. My communicator went off. It was Raven.

"Beast Boy, help!" I heard her say in whisper like cry.

"Where are you??"

"I don't know, Slade's here! And he has new minions."

"We'll be there as soon as possible Rae!" Terra said. Then the screen went blank. Terra and I ran to the main room where Starfire, Sora, Kairi and Riku were.

"Guys we gotta go!" We screamed in unison.

"Friends, we is the matter?" Starfire asked

"Raven's in trouble! Slade's got her!" I told her.

"What!?" You could tell Riku was upset. "Where is she??" He demanded in a scariest voice I've heard in awhile.

"Her location is on my communicater, let's just go!"

"Wait, where is Robin and Cyborg?" Starfire asked

"I dunno Star, we just gotta now!"

And with that, we left. I carried Sora, Terra carried Kairi and Riku was carried by Starfire. Once we got there, there was nothing but street on the exact spot where Raven called. Usually that meant that she was underneath us. Starfire punched a hole in the ground.

"You guys just stay here" Terra said to Kairi, Sora and Riku. "We'll take care of it." What happened next was like the most unexpected thing ever for me. All of them pulled out keys. I wanted to laugh so hard, I mean, what the hell dude.

"Ahem..." I started trying to fight the laughter, "What are those."

"Keyblades!" Sora answered, "They're stronger than they look."

"We can fight too," Kairi continued, "This isn't the first time we've fought." We jumped in the hole and sure enough there was Raven, Robin and Cyborg. Starfire approached them, but I stopped her. Something was wrong.

"R-Raven?" I questioned. She didn't answer. "Raven we're here! Where's Slade??"

"..." Still no answer. Instead she walked closer to me until she was so close I could feel her breath against my cheek. Her eyes were dark, she was like ten times paler than usual and her outfit wasn't the same. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but no words were said. She tried again, but it was like something was holding her back. Like... it was controlling her. After a second or two, Raven punched me right square on the nose! I flew backwards, but somebody caught me, I think it was Kairi.

"Raven! Stop!" Riku yelled as Raven attacked him. Robin and Cyborg had also starting attacking the other's. Terra helped me up.

"You okay?" I nodded quickly as I saw Robin getting ready to hit Terra in the back with his staff,

"Terra watch out!" I moved her out of the way and morphed into a turtle to avoid bring pumbled with a damn medal stick. Sora came out of the blue and _shot_ Robin with his Key-thingy. A black dark thing came flying out of Robin and splatted against the wall.

"The heartless!" Sora exclaimed in total shock. Robin fell on the floor unconsciousness. "How'd they follow us??"

"I don't know Sora, but do me a favor and get it out of Raven! I can't hurt her!" Riku yelled as he was trying to dodge Raven's blows, but some of them weren't very dodgeable. Sora obeyed and shot her and Cyborg. Riku went physico on the 'heartless' that was inside Raven. Starfire finally held him back until he calmed down. But you can't blame the guy. I'd do the same if it was Terra...

* * *

**Hmm two chapters in two days. (: Well I hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up probably next week. Thankx again for reading.**

**love,**

**Kaiora**


End file.
